bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Warlords of Ka'a
Mystic Warlords of Ka'a is a fictional trading card game that first appeared in The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary. Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard all enjoy playing it. Sheldon and Raj lost against Wil Wheaton and Stuart in the Tournament on the July 11th, 2011. The Big Bang Theory Blog released a photo of the Enchanted Bunny card and wrote "Here’s your first look at “Mystic Warlords of Ka’a” cards – more details to be revealed @ Comic Con 2011", followed by the release of the photo of several other cards, timed a few days apart. Known Cards *Two-Headed Tiger (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Three-Headed Lion (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Enchanted Bunny (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *The Carrot of Power (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Strangling Vines (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Mountain Elf (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Water Nymph (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary, #4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Rotting Zombie (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Hellhounds (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Colossal Serpent (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Zandor, Wizard of the North (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Sulfur (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Brimstone (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Phantom Warlord (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Ruby Sword (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Jewel of Osiris (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Water Demon (#4.11 - The Justice League Recombination) *Lesser Warlord of Ka-ah (#4.11 - The Justice League Recombination) *Ice Dragon (#4.11 - The Justice League Recombination) *Lava Serpent (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Nest of Snakes (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Underworld Guardian (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Invisibility Spell (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Luminesence Spell (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Fire Demon (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary, #4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Potion of Zancor (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Troll Master (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Walking Tree (#4.23 - The Engagement Reaction) *Infinite Sheldon - Illegit Card as it was made by Sheldon (#4.11 - The Justice League Recombination) *Endless Serpent (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Ecstatic Frenzy (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Chaos Overlord (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Molten River (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Nightshade Dryad (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Small Rock (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Enchanted Troll (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Screaming Harpy (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) *Cursed Mace (#3.5 - The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary) Satanimals Expansion Pack First mentioned in The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition, this expansion was derided as a blatant money-grab by the publisher. *Hellephant *Beelzebobcat Wild West and Witches Expansion Pack First mentioned in The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition it comes in both a regular edition and a collector's edition where the cards come in a numbered tin along with a sherrif's badge that doubles as a magic wand due to it being attached to a telescoping pole. *Hocus Pocus Pocahontas *Billy the Kid *Wild Bill Witchkok *Tribe of Abra-Comanches *Flaming Spittoon *Annie Ogrely *Creepy Tipi Facebook Game There is now a Facebook version of the game called THE BIG BANG THEORY: Mystic Warlords of Ka'a, made by Dire Wolf Digital Games. Gallery Enchanted bunny.jpg|Enchanted Bunny Carrot of power2.png|Carrot of Power Zandor wizard north.jpg|Zandor, Wizard of the North Rotting zombie.png|Rotting Zombie Three headed lion.png|Three-Headed Lion vlcsnap-2011-11-19-21h58m22s91.png|Penny Playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a vlcsnap-2011-11-19-21h58m09s209.png|Raj, Howard Playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a MYSTIC - Water Nymph.jpg|Water Nymph card MYSTIC - Jewel Of Osiris.jpg|Jewel of Osiris card Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial